In recent years, a handsfree device in, for example, a vehicle and a mobile communication device such as a cellular phone are connected by wireless connection or by wired connection for placing/receiving a call from the handsfree device and transferring telephone number data from the cellular phone to the handsfree device. Description in Japanese Patent Document JP-A-2003-298727 discloses the handsfree device that is capable of connecting to the cell phone by using the wireless connection for transferring the telephone number data.
A registration name in telephone number data coded by using ASCII code is appropriately displayed as an alphabetical character string on a display screen of handsfree device.
However, the registration name may be filled with a space character code for some reason. In this case, the registration name cannot be distinguished by the user because it is displayed as a blank space.